


Hentai Alive

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Dean Has Tentacles, Incest, It Happened On a Case, M/M, Marking, Sibling Incest, THIS is the weirdest thing I’ve ever written, Tentacle Porn, breath play, hexes, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: A hex goes somewhat right.





	Hentai Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely @silvaxus‘s fault. 
> 
> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Case Fic Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2

Witches. They hated them, and yet, they had to hunt them. 

It was in a tiny town somewhere in bumfuck, Washington State, and both Sam and Dean hated it. It was cold, it was rainy and on top of that, this witch was  _ good. _ She didn’t necessarily need hex bags, and she could weave spells quickly with few ingredients. She was an old witch, even older than the poker playing witch Sam and Dean had hunted years before. Add into the fact that they were low on witch killing bullets, and Castiel was doing. . . something, and the boys realized that they hated everything about this hunt. 

And there was a gut feeling in both of them that it was about to get worse. 

Then there was the fact that they haven’t had sex in months due to hunt after hunt, with both of them either being too tired or injured for even a quick fuck against the motel door. If they were lucky, they could sneak in some road head or a hand job exchange in the showers, but they hardly ever had time for that. 

So not only were they tired and had the feeling that something was wrong, they were also low-key horny. 

And as they converged upon the witch’s house, Sam had a deep gut feeling that things were about to go very,  _ very  _ wrong. 

Sam took the back, Dean took the front. Both of them hoped that they could surprise her. 

They did not. 

In fact, she was expecting them. 

“Now,” she cooed as she had both of them pinned to a wall, looking over them with a sardonic smile, “Who shall receive my little present?” 

“Fuck off!” Dean groaned. 

“Dean!” Sam snapped. “Can you make things even WORSE?” He eyed his gun and eyed the witch, trying to see if he could reach it. He hated feeling like a pinned butterfly. That, and he was getting too old to be slammed repeatedly against a wall like a thrown rag doll. 

“Bad boy,” the witch smirked at Dean. “I think you shall be. Your companion literally being the size of a small oak tree is a curse in and of itself.” 

Sam bit his tongue and watched as the witch got ready to cast her spell. 

“Sammy!” Dean shouted. “Do something!” 

“Oh, sure, yeah, let me get right on that,” Sam snarked, turning a bitch face onto his brother. “I’m pinned, the same as you.” 

“Good for you!” Dean said. It was obvious that he was panicking. 

“Just hum Metallica, you big baby,” Sam said, rolling his eyes and eyeing his gun again. He hoped he could break free of this once she cast her spell. “I’m sure she’s just going to give you herpes.” 

“Not funny!” Dean groaned. 

“No, it’s not!” Sam agreed. “In fact, it downright  _ sucks _ .” 

“Can’t suck any worse than you do,” Dean threw out. 

“Funny, since I seem to remember that  _ you’re  _ the one who taught me how to suck dick,” Sam snarked, watching the witch closely. 

The witch lit her ingredients on fire, chanting in what sounded to be Latin, and her hold on Sam released. He rolled onto the floor, grabbed his gun, and shot at the witch, killing her, just as she released her spell at Dean. 

Dean fell to the ground with a loud groan and Sam rushed over to help his brother up. 

“She dead?” Dean asked with a huge groan as he stood up. 

“Yeah, she’s dead,” Sam said. “How do you feel?” 

“Other than face planting onto the floor? Good. She must’ve not gotten able to do her Freaky Friday shit on me,” Dean said. 

“Yeah? Good,” Sam breathed. 

And then, all of a sudden, Dean’s arms turned into noodles.

The ensuing scream from Dean reminded Sam of when Dean had yellow fever, but Sam couldn’t stop staring. 

Where Dean’s arms once had been were now. . . tentacles. Long, slim green tentacles with purple undersides and suckers. They flopped about while Dean screamed and Sam swallowed. 

He was aroused, he realized. 

_ You haven’t had sex in three months, because we do NOT count roadhead and hand jobs,  _ he reasoned with himself,  _ you always get aroused after a hunt, this is no different.  _

But there was something else. Sam wondered what it would be like to have Dean choke him with those tentacles. Would he use the sucker side, or would he use the smooth one? How would it feel? Sam felt himself harden more and he shook his head out of it. 

“DUDE!” Dean was either panicking or excited. Or excitedly panicking. “How am I supposed to drive?” 

Sam huffed and shook his head, beckoning for the keys. “Hand me the keys, Barnacle Boy,” he said. 

Dean gave Sam the thousand yard stare. “How the fuck am I supposed to reach into my pockets for my keys,  _ when I have no hands, Sammy? _ ” 

Definitely panicking. 

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to Dean, reaching his hand into his brother’s jeans for the Impala’s keys. In so doing, he inadvertently brushed his hips up against Dean’s. 

“Uhhh, Sammy?” 

“Yeah?” Sam asked, grabbing the keys and pulling them out of Dean’s jeans. 

“Is that a knife in your pocket or-” 

Sam turned bright red. “Shut up, Dean,” he said shortly. “Go out to the Impala, and take your spaghetti arms with you.” 

“Touchy, are we?” Dean gave a cocky smile and Sam looked at his brother with a sort of glare. “Sammy, it’s okay. We all watch hentai.” 

Sam snorted. “No, Dean,” he said, “we don’t. I’m going to grab her things, see if I can figure out a way to reverse it.” 

Dean nodded and leaned in. “Can I get a kiss to hold me over until you get in the car?” 

Sam laughed. “Unbelievable,” he said, leaning in and kissing Dean sweetly. “Now, take Mario and Luigi and go.” 

  
  


Getting Dean into the Impala was. . . interesting. Getting him into the motel was also interesting, but luckily, they were at one of those hotels where the doors to the rooms were outside, and so Sam managed to usher Dean in without too much trouble. 

Once they were inside, Sam called the first shower. He came out in just his towel and nodded at Dean as his brother passed by him before settling down to read the witch’s grimoire. He had bookmarked the page she had used and he settled in for a long night of translating Latin. 

His boner had literally not gone away, and Sam was too focused on getting clean and treating wounds that he had neglected his cock. Having the grimoire pressing against him was not helping matters. 

He could hear Dean giggling like an idiot, as well as the sound of suction cups being removed and thrown onto the shower wall, and he shook his head in amusement. Leave it to Dean to make the best out of a bad situation. 

Again, his mind wandered to Dean choking him with the tentacles, and he sighed as he felt his cock throb pleasantly at the thought. He shook his  head in half amusement, half exasperation. He’s certain that if any other lover of his had sprouted tentacles, he’d be running in the opposite direction. But with Dean. . . He’s not sure. 

“Sammy!! I need help turning off the shower!” Dean called and Sam sighed, getting up. Adjusting his towel, he walked into the small bathroom and leaned into the shower, turning off the water. 

“Thanks,” Dean said. “These are actually kind of fun.” 

Sam laughed and shook his head. “You’re insane,” he said. 

“Sammy?” 

“Yeah?” Sam looked at Dean as he grabbed another hand towel to dry his hair. 

“Could. . . could we maybe have sex tonight?” Dean asked. 

Sam flushed. “You want our first time of having sex in  _ months, _ ” he said, “To be while you look like you walked off the set of a Guillermo del Toro movie?”

Dean shrugged. “Maybe that’s the cure to this?”

“To live out a hentai fantasy?” Sam laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

“You can’t deny you think I’m hot like this,” Dean said, using a tentacle to gesture to himself. 

Sam looked up and down his brother appreciatively and thanked God (not that Chuck was actually listening, thank. . . well, thanking God for not listening while also thanking him makes no sense) that Dean’s dick was not a tentacle. He’s not sure why that made him giggle. 

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked. 

“I’m just glad your dick’s not a tentacle,” he said with another giggle.

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I’d have to take your moose cock then,” he said. “That wouldn’t be nearly as fun.” 

“Sure it wouldn’t,” Sam teased, “You toppy shit.”

Dean eyed his tentacles speculatively. “I should smack your ass for that,” he said, “But I think I’d break your pelvis if I did that with these babies.” 

“Please do not break my entire pelvis,” Sam laughed. “Come on, I need to open myself up for you.” 

“Why can’t. . . right,” Dean looked down at the tentacles. They twitched. “Yeah, the lack of fingers would make that difficult.” 

“Plus, I don’t think tentacles are meant for going into baby brother’s tight hole,” Sam teased, laughing as he walked out and Dean struggled to get out of the shower. 

“It’s done in hentai!” 

  
  
  


The feeling of tentacles on Sam’s skin was. . . it was interesting. They were smooth, and they glided over Sam’s skin like Dean’s hands would. They were a little tacky along the suckers, and Sam’s sure that his legs and hips would be covered in sucker hickies, almost as if he had attached a bunch of suction cups to his skin for a while and then yanked them off. 

He had spent a few minutes opening himself up to four fingers, letting Dean’s tentacles trail over his lower body and feeling the suckers adhere and then pop off. Dean’s breathing was ragged and he kept murmuring about how gorgeous Sam was. 

Sam situated himself so he was above Dean’s cock, and then he inhaled. “Ready?” 

“Ready,” Dean confirmed. 

Sam slowly sank down on Dean’s cock, gasping and moaning loudly. He tilted his head back and exposed his neck. Dean’s cock felt  _ so good,  _ it really had been too long, and he had to take his time taking him in, shivering as the tentacles now slid over his torso. 

“So gorgeous like this for me, Sammy,” Dean breathed. “Fuck, you look so good.” 

Sam shuddered and finally bottomed out inside of Dean, groaning at the slight rock to his hips that his brother gave. “Fuck,” he breathed. “I don’t think I’m going to last long.” 

“That makes two of us,” Dean groaned as he rocked his hips. “So, what has my naughty baby brother been thinking when it comes to my current toys?” 

Sam flushed, starting to ride Dean. “You choking me with them,” he admitted. 

“Yeah?” Dean chuckled, letting one of them slide up and around Sam’s throat. Sam inhaled and gasped as the cool appendage wrapped around him. Fuck, it felt better than he imagined. 

“Give me your nonverbal,” Dean coaxed, and Sam snapped once, his cock leaking from the sound. “Good.” 

The tentacle tightened and Sam managed to let out a moan before he couldn’t breathe. He shivered and felt his eyes closed. Dean was using the sucker side, and he felt them latch onto his neck, sucking the skin in. He knew he’d have a collar of these strange hickies and he nearly came from that thought alone. 

“De, please,” he whimpered as Dean eased up and he gasped for breath. “De, please, lemme cum.” His hips were already riding Dean hard and fast. 

“Cum whenever you want, baby boy,” Dean cooed. “I’ve got you.” 

Again, the tentacles tightened and Sam gave what would have been a stupendous cry of pleasure had he had air to do so, cumming hard. It splattered against Dean’s chest and tentacles, as well as his thighs. 

Dean’s hips churned even as the tentacles fell away and Sam slumped, and he, too came without much notice. Sam groaned as he felt the familiar warmth flood through him that came with Dean cumming inside of him. 

The two fell into the sheets together and exchanged a few soft kisses before they went to sleep, too exhausted to continue their research or re-explore each other further. Dean’s tentacles were wrapped protectively around Sam, their legs intertwined.

  
  


Sam woke up to fingers in his hair and he stirred, smiling softly at Dean. “Morning,” he murmured. 

“Hey, baby boy,” he murmured. “I guess I choked the energy out of you.” 

“You have hands again,” Sam yawned, leaning in for a kiss with Dean. 

“Yeah, I guess we just needed to fuck in order for the spell to wear off,” Dean chuckled, kissing Sam again. “Do I now need to buy you a toy that’s got suckers on it?” 

Sam laughed and shook his head, cracking his neck. “You’re the only toy I need, De.” 

Dean smiled and ran his fingers over Sam’s neck. “You look like a suction cup monster attacked you,” he murmured. “I think there’s even a few on that cute ass.” 

Sam groaned. “Fantastic. Covered in perfectly round hickies.” 

Dean chuckled. “Tentacle porn, check.”

“We didn’t really need to live out a hentai.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
